


Mambo

by akite



Series: The Dance Series [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the episode "The Chute" and all that signifies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mambo

Mambo  
A. Kite (May 2000)

Chakotay hurried out of the turbolift. He had been itching to get down to Sickbay to check on Tom and Harry since their return from the Akritirian prison. There they were now, just leaving Sickbay. Chakotay watched as the two men argued for a moment. He wasn't close enough to hear their words, but he watched as Tom threw his arm across Harry's shoulders. They walked away, oblivious to anything or anyone else.

**********

After having eaten until they were almost sick, exhaustion was setting in. Harry was staring at Tom. He was amazed at how good Tom looked even with cherry pie filling smeared around his mouth. It made Harry want to lick it off. He wanted to take Tom and strip all of his clothes off so that he make sure Tom was whole, that he was really here and alive. Harry shook his head to clear it as Tom stood up and stretched.

"Well, Har, I think I'm going to head back to my quarters. I'm beat. I feel like I could sleep for a week."

Fear clutched at Harry's heart for a moment. He didn't want Tom to leave. He was afraid to let Tom out of his sight. Afraid he'd wake up, and their rescue would all have been a dream. 

Harry must have broadcast his panic on his face because Tom moved around the table and knelt by Harry's chair. "What is it, buddy? What's wrong?"

Timidly, Harry answered, "Tom, would you stay please? I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and hugged. He thought he understood only too well what his friend was going through. "Sure, Harry, I'll stay." He pulled away and stood up. "Come on. Let's clean this mess up and hit the sack."

They cleaned up the evidence of their food orgy and walked into the sleeping area. Harry went over and pulled the shorts and shirt he slept in out of the drawer. He skinned out of his uniform and pulled them on. Harry turned to ask Tom if he wanted to borrow something to sleep in, but the power of speech left him. Tom was standing there in nothing but his boxers. This was not going to be as easy as he'd thought.

Harry watched as Tom, totally unselfconsciously, ran his fingers over the now healed stab wound, scratched his chest, then pulled the covers down on the bed. That answered that question. Tom slept in his underwear. Tom climbed into the bed and got comfortable before Harry could make his legs work.

The young man finally made it to the bed and got in. He lay stiffly on his side of the narrow mattress, afraid to touch his friend. Here he was in the place he'd dreamt of being, and he was too apprehensive to do anything. Tom solved that problem when he turned over and pulled Harry close. It happened. Harry couldn't control it. His penis lifted and got hard. He tried to move away so Tom wouldn't know.

Tom wasn't having any of that. When Harry moved away he asked, "What's the matter with you, Harry? I thought you wanted me here." He pulled Harry back, then he found out the problem. "Oh." Harry's erection was poking him in the belly. Harry tried to squirm away again. "Hey, it's alright, Harry," Tom assured him. "I'm a guy too. Things like this happen."

Harry was relieved. Whew! Tom thought it was a physical response and not an emotional one. He wasn't offended. The relief lasted until Tom's hand snaked into Harry's shorts and wrapped around his cock. Harry's eyes flew open. Tom's face was inches from him, and he was smiling. 

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get anything out, Tom was talking again. "Shh...you don't need to say anything, Harry. I'll fix you up." Tom moved his hand, quickly and efficiently jerking Harry off. Harry found Tom's cock and touched it. He felt Tom shudder at the contact, and Tom whispered, "Yeah that feels good. Do me, Harry." 

Those words excited Harry so much that he was soon masturbating his friend with abandon. It did feel good, to know that his touch was bringing Tom pleasure, and Tom's touch brought him so much pleasure that the younger man came in no time at all.

Tom took a few minutes longer. Then he gasped Harry's name and gave up his seed. Tom settled back and drew Harry's head down and said, "Thanks, Har. Now go to sleep." Tom's eyes closed.

Harry honestly didn't think he would sleep at all. Thoughts spun around in his head for a while then the weariness caught up with him. When he woke Tom was gone. Harry would have thought it all a dream except for the evidence of his shorts sticking to him. Tom had been so casual about it. So matter of fact that Harry knew with a certainty that he'd never win Tom as a lover. Besides, Tom hadn't even kissed him.

*******

Chakotay had gotten right back into the turbolift when he saw Tom and Harry leave Sickbay together. He had gone to his quarters, ate a light meal and meditated. Not that it had done any good. His mind imagined all sorts of things, mainly the two of them twined together. It hurt. He and Harry had gotten close these last few weeks since they regained the ship, seeking one another out after shift, talking. They hadn't brought up Tom again except in passing. They never again discussed their feelings about the man, but it was always there between them.

Chakotay didn't sleep worth a damn, and so was in a very grumpy mood when he got to the mess hall the next morning. The place was a buzz about something. He caught the names, Paris and Kim but neither of them put in an appearance that morning as they were off duty. Chakotay didn't pay attention to the gossip going on around him until he heard Chell's voice right behind him.

"Well, I know what I saw. Paris was sneaking out of Kim's quarters at 0500 hours this morning," he was saying.

Ayala, who was sitting with Chell, was skeptical. "How do you know he was sneaking?"

"Greg, I know sneaking when I see it. He had his boots in his hand and put a finger to his lips to shush me when I started to greet him."

"Okay," Ayala agreed, "he was sneaking, but what makes you think he slept with Harry?"

"Greg, I may not be human, but I've been around you enough to know when a man comes out of somebody's quarters at five in the morning with his clothes halfway done up and his boots in his hands that he wasn't in there..."

Chell never got to finish. Greg interrupted with, "Yeah, I'll admit that's pretty suspicious, but it's kind of hard to swallow. Hey, come on, we'd better get going or we're going to be late."

Chakotay sat stunned for a moment. If he hadn't had to report for duty himself, he would have sought out Tom that very minute and asked him what the hell he had done. He waited out his shift and went to find Tom. Tom was in Sandrine's setting up pool shots when Chakotay caught up to him. He didn't waste much time with preliminaries. He walked over to Tom and said, "Lieutenant, I'd like a word with you."

Tom looked up and answered, "Sure, Commander, what can I do for you?"

Chakotay looked around. He didn't want a bunch of people listening in, so he gestured at the door. "Outside, if you don't mind."

Tom shrugged and racked his cue stick. Then he followed Chakotay out of the holodeck and around a turn in the corridor away from prying eyes and ears. Tom asked, "What's up?" just before he saw the look in Chakotay's eyes. It was a look that Tom hadn't seen in a long, long time. He backed up a step.

Chakotay advanced a step. "I want to know what's going on between you and Harry Kim, that's what's up."

Tom looked confused for a moment then remembered Chell in the hallway that morning. That Bolian couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life. It pissed Tom off. He turned to walk away from Chakotay without answering.

Bad idea. Chakotay grabbed his arm and jerked him back around. "Oh no you don't, Paris. Answer me."

"Let go of my arm, Commander. You have no right to manhandle me. I'm not your whore anymore." Chakotay's eyes widened in shock at Tom's harsh words. He let up on the hard grip he had on the pilot, but didn't let go all together. If he did, Tom would be gone in a flash.

"Let go of me, Chakotay," Tom demanded again. "What's it to you anyway?"

"I don't want you taking advantage of Harry. I don't want to see him hurt."

"Take advantage? What the hell is everyone saying I did, anyway? Harry's my best friend. I wouldn't hurt him for the world."

Chakotay looked into Tom's eyes and saw the sincerity there. He was telling the truth. "Then what were you doing sneaking  
out of his quarters half dressed?" he asked.

Tom blushed then got cocky. The way he did whenever he was avoiding something. "What? You jealous or something?"

Chakotay let go of Tom's arm like it was red hot and stepped back. This was turning all wrong. He tried to bluff his way out. "You didn't answer my question, Paris."

Tom knew he struck a nerve here, but he could hardly believe it. "And you didn't answer mine either. You want Harry yourself, don't you? That's why you're giving me the third degree. Well, let me tell you this, Chakotay. Harry doesn't go in for that rough stuff."

Chakotay was flabbergasted. "I wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, go tell that to somebody who doesn't know first hand,Commander. For your information, yes, I slept with Harry last night, but slept is it." He didn't worry about technicalities. "He was all torn up last night, and like I said, he's my best friend. He wanted me to stay, and I did. End of story."

Chakotay took a deep breath and blew it out. "Thanks, Tom. Look, I'm sorry I grabbed you like that, but Harry's important to me, you know? I didn't mean to make you feel...uh, feel..."

Tom sighed, "You can't even say it, can you? I guess you really have changed. Just like I have, Chakotay. Here I don't have to be anyone's whore." Tom walked back into to Sandrine's and left Chakotay standing in the corridor.


End file.
